Quand Harry devint femme
by CoMe
Summary: Tout commence à partir du simple petit oubli d'un organe lors d'un transplanage...


_Bonjour bonjour... Voici une pitite histoire que j'ai écrite il y a plus de deux ans... Apprenez pourquoi Harry décide d'aller vivre en couple avec Draco Malefoy... Au départ, ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple petite défaillance de transplanage!_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Les deux mois d'été que passa Harry furent très éprouvant. Il passa son premier mois chez les Dursley et durant toute cette période, il ne leur adressa qu'une fois la parole et ce pour leur faire remarquer machinalement qu'il avait jeté un sort de rétrécissement à Dudley et que celui-ci était en ce moment en train de se noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes. L'oncle Vernon, fou de rage, tenta de mettre la main sur Harry mais celui-ci le menaça d'appuyer sur la chasse d'eau…

Au bout d'un mois, Harry n'en pouvait plus de rester chez son oncle et sa tante et décida de partir chez les Weasley. Dumbledore n'était plus de ce monde aujourd'hui et de ce fait, Poudlard risquait fort de ne pas rouvrir en Septembre, c'est pourquoi Harry se permit d'aller à l'encontre des règles que son école avait établie auparavant et il décida de faire son petit voyage en balai.

Après avoir rassemblé les seuls vêtements qu'il possédait, sa baguette magique, la cage d'Edwige, son parapluie, sa brosse à dent, son sac à main et son doudou, il ouvrit la fenêtre, enfourcha son balai et… Se rendit compte subitement que toute sa valise ne tiendrait pas sur son balai… Il referma brutalement la fenêtre. En bas l'oncle Vernon avait entendu et rugissait tout en donnant des coup de balai sous le plancher d'Harry.

Harry brûlait de rage et eu beaucoup de mal à empêcher sa baguette de lui lancer un sort.

Il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Soudain, il se rappela des quelques cours de transplanage qu'il avait prit en 5ème année de Poudlard. C'était son dernier moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit et il décida de l'appliquer. Avec excitation, il prit dans ses bras toutes ses affaires et se concentra de toutes ses forces. « Je veux aller au Terrier, je veux aller au Terrier. ».

Harry s'étonna de réussir son transplanage si vite. En effet, au bout de quelques secondes, il commença à sentir ses membres de déloquer et son corps s'allonger. La chambre dans laquelle il était disparaissait petit à petit et Harry flottait maintenant dans un immense tourbillon multicolore. Au bout d'un instant, il distingua la salle à manger du Terrier et dû prendre un certain temps à se frotter les yeux avant de la voir dans toute sa netteté.

A table était assis toute la famille Weasley : Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill et Fleur qui faisait désormais elle aussi partie de la famille.

Tous regardait Harry d'un air ahuri et celui-ci s'efforça d'estomper sa grande joie de les revoir le temps de s'expliquer de sa présence.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Euh… Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir ici mais…

Harry se tût subitement et s'aperçut avec horreur que sa voix avait changé de timbre : Celle-ci lui sembla anormalement aigue. Fred chuchota à l'oreille de George qui pouffa de rire. Assis à coté d'eux, Ginny vira au rouge brique et Molly se plaqua les mains sur le visage, tandis qu'Arthur et Ron le regardait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Harry leur apporte d'autres explications que sa venue ici.

Harry se tut et considéra plus attentivement le regard de Ron et de son père. Ceux-ci ne le regardaient pas dans les yeux mais semblaient captivés par quelque chose qui se situait plus bas… Harry suivit leur regard et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il avait oublié en transplanant quelque chose de primordial : Son pantalon. Mais pas seulement son pantalon : Son organe reproductif avait littéralement disparu ! Soudain prit d'un violent spasme d'horreur, il fut prit d'un vertige et vacilla sur place.

Mollie tenta de détendre l'atmosphère:

- Euh… Bonjour _Harriette_.. Euh HARRY, tu ne crois pas que le moment est mal choisit pour faire du nudisme dans notre salle à manger ?

Fred et George s'esclaffèrent de plus belle et Harry sentit la honte lui chauffer les oreilles.

Alors que quelques instants au part avant, se retrouver dans cette pièce à leur coté avait été son désir le plus intense, il regrettait en cet instant d'avoir voulu les rejoindre en transplanant, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il croisa le regard de Ginny. Celle-ci était toujours rouge brique et il n'y avait plus de différence de couleur entre sa peau et ses cheveux. Harry oublia son malaise pendant un dixième de seconde et imagina une tomate assise entre Ron et Fred.

La tomate soudain prit la parole :

- Harry, monte dans ma chambre, je vais te prêter des vêtements. De toute évidence, tu n'en as pas sur toi.

Harry fit oui de la tête et se faufila discrètement vers l'escalier en longeant les murs… Il lui sembla entendre Fred annoncer à George qu'il avait décidé que Harry serait rebaptisé Harriette, quand Ginny ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Une fois enveloppé dans une couverture, Harry éprouva soudain un grand soulagement. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas bien longtemps : Ginny ouvrit sa penderie et Harry sentit soudain son cœur danser la java.. Allait-elle lui donner une robe ?

**SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE...**


End file.
